1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a stand, table or other supporting structure having a plurality of legs or leg assemblies connected thereto for securely, stably and rigidly supporting the stand, table or other supporting structure in elevated relation with the leg or leg assembly being releasably retained in perpendicular relation to the stand, table or supporting structure so that the legs or leg assemblies can be moved to a stored position either by folding or hinging the legs or leg assemblies inwardly or by detaching the legs or leg assemblies in relation to the stand, table or supporting structure with the legs or leg assemblies being retained in operative position by a spring lock and cam assembly which provides a positive, secure and stable connection between the stand, table or supporting structure and the legs or leg assemblies.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stands, tables and similar supporting structures have been provided for many purposes and in many instances, such structures are provided with collapsible supporting legs. Conventionally, such structures include pivotally attached legs with a folding brace interconnecting the leg and the stand structure in spaced relation to the pivot axis to enable the legs to be pivoted from a generally vertical position to a generally horizontal position underlying the stand so that the stand can be stored, transported and handled in a more efficient manner. In addition, various types of pivotal and other connections are provided to enable the legs to move from an operative position to a collapsed condition with the following U.S. patents being relevant to this field of endeavor.
______________________________________ 1,052,329 2/4/13 2,221,932 11/19/40 3,096,732 7/9/63 3,166,029 1/19/65 3,993,004 11/23/76 4,079,679 3/21/78 ______________________________________